Forever After Divergent
by FalconDot
Summary: AU. Three years after the war has ended, Tris and Tobias are living in the remains of the Dauntless compound, and Tobias has big plans on his mind this one specific day... Four/Tris one-shot


**A/N: This is a Divergent one-shot! It will be really really short. I've currently been reading a lot of Divergent fanfiction and wanted to do a short little snippet. I haven't been writing on my main stories for a while, but I will soon. Enjoy!**

Tobias POV

I look at Tris, sleeping silently, peacefully, on the couch across the room, a blanket half draped over her slim figure. She looks so much younger when she sleeps; quiet, peaceful, and worry-free.

The war ended three years ago, and about time it did. We finally managed to defeat the Bureau by releasing the memory serum inside, effectively wiping everyone's memories, and convinced Evelyn to put an end to her hunger for power. Many died, but I am glad because Tris and I survived. I am glad that her brother Caleb died instead of her; yes, that was selfish and cruel, but I don't care. I'm glad we'd ended the war. It's finally over.

And now, we are living in the city. We returned to the remains of Dauntless, which weren't many, and are currently living here. It was the only place we can call home.

Three years ago, though, was long ago. Long, long ago. Tris is now twenty and I almost twenty-two. And our life is… amazing. There's nothing in our way.

I rally my thoughts back up, bringing them back from the wild places they'd momentarily escaped to, and find Tris' beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.

"Were you watching me sleep, Tobias?" she asks me, raising one eyebrow.

"Is that illegal?" I retort playfully, mimicking her facial expression.

"No…" Tris looks at me, and laughs silently.

I hope that everything goes right today. I have very big plans… plans I've planned for years.

Tris POV

Tobias seems edgy today. I don't know why, but it's making me edgy too. After breakfast, we find Christina, Evelyn, and a couple of other friends of ours who survived the war. We're the only ones living in what used to be the Dauntless complex, and we're glad that no one else found this place and invaded it. Here, in the underground, without light, is where we feel at home the most (well, excepting Evelyn).

We all hang out for a while like we do almost every day, playing games and joking around. We play Candor or Dauntless, a version of Truth or Dare in which you must take one article of clothing off if you refuse to answer the question or do the dare (socks and shoes don't count). Tobias is the first to go.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Candor."

"Are you secretly dating someone?"

"What?" Christina looks taken completely by surprise.

"I _said, _are you secretly dating someone? It looks like it, you've shown several signs. You aren't in your apartment at night, you shift uncomfortably frequently, etcetera, etcetera." Tobias looks at me and winks.

"Uh… I…" Christina takes off her jacket.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that to happen," Tobias says, grinning. "Well, we now all know your secret."

Christina ignores him, instead facing me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Well, I suck at Candor, so let's go Dauntless."

"Hmmm… let me think…" Christina rubs her chin dramatically. "I dare you to…" The game goes on for a long while, until they eventually get back to Tobias.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I've chosen Dauntless three times already, so I pick Candor.

"Let me think for just a second." We all wait while he looks deep into my eyes, scratching his chin like Christina does. "Hmm…"

The person sitting on the other side of me, Evelyn, taps my shoulder. I look in her direction.

Tobias POV

Now is the perfect moment. I had this entire scheme planned out for nearly the entire year, and it is finally time to act.

When Tris turns around, I pull a small black box out of my jacket and open it just as she turns back to me. "I have my question, Tris," I say, sure I'm grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers in a matter of a second. Then I ask her. "Will you marry me, Tris?"

Tris POV

I don't know what to do. Of course, I want to say yes, but my mouth won't open and my vocal chords won't make any sounds. I look around, and everyone is smiling. They were probably all in on it.

Finally, Tobias takes my hand, his eyebrows furrowed, his face worried. "Tris, are you okay?"

I manage to make my voice work. "Yes!" I squeak. Then I throw my arms around his neck and exclaim, "Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Tobias!" And then I kiss him enthusiastically, happily, passionately, emotionally. And he kisses me back. Everyone else is immediately in motion, squealing, shouting, wrapping their arms around me. Even Evelyn.

We finally break apart. "Oh, Tobias. I love you. So much!" I hug him again.

He looks deep into my soul with those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his. "I love you too, Tris. More than anything!"

When we kiss again, I don't care about anything around me. I only care that he is here, he is holding me. And that I can be with him for the rest of my life.


End file.
